


逃

by wxiangxiaow



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 你又想去哪
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya, Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	逃

0.  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“喂，我说，你给狗崽用的是什么东西啊，他听起来不太好。”

“担心别人之前首先记得把你的刀叉放下。他没问题的，你太小看他了。再说，我和你都还在这。”

“你不也没有放下你的甜品匙吗，冷血的家伙。”

“冷制品的乐趣不就是在于精确地抓住融化的时间点吗？还有我不是冷血，这是对狗崽的绝对了解，非要说的话，了解风险却还是担当启用能源的你不是更加危险吗。”

“我只会做对他好的事。”

“我也是，好巧。”

-7.

上田龙也是个狼人，不是比狠人狠一点的那种，是正儿八经的有牙有尾巴耳朵的那种，正统狼人。

可是如今是现代社会了，茹毛饮血的丛林法则已经不适用了，即使是超自然生物也得适应现代生存法则，也就是说，找一份工作，靠薪水养活自己。

上田没什么文化，自然也没有什么学历之说，亏得种族优势有得一身好肌肉，还能去干干卖体力的活，找到了一个技术要求不那么高的工人工作，在这个重工业为主的北部小城市安了家，租了个小小的房子，摆上几件简单的家具。

狼并不是独居动物，只是在这个一年有将近一半时间被雪掩埋的城市里超自然生物的气味弱的可怜，上田索性放弃了寻找，本着多一事不如少一事的想法，过着最普通的生活。时间久了，若不是每逢月圆之夜全身血液还在咆哮，提醒上田的异族身份，他自己都要忘了自己是人群以外的存在。

-6.

今天是发工资的日子。上田领到了他那份信封，用手捻了一下厚度，比以往要厚一点。不是说如今经济形势不好吗，居然还能涨工资？他心不在焉地想，换下了厚实的工服。

“上田君，老板说你去他那里一下。”组长在更衣室的门口叫他。

“就来。”上田简短地应了一声，快速套好衣服。

上田只隔着很远的距离见过一次老板，是在新年会上看他致辞，比上田略高一点，普通长相的普通人，大概两秒就可以打倒；上田做完判断以后继续低头吃饭，毕竟是公费下馆子，对于领着普通薪水且不会做饭的上田来说还是难得吃顿好的。

“上田先生？进来坐下吧。”老板在桌后吩咐道。

上田拘谨地在办公桌前的真皮沙发上坐下，他没坐过这种轻易让身体陷入包围的柔软椅子，这对他来说不是个好消息，陌生的触感让他手足无措。

“就像你看到的那样，现在经济形势不是很好......”老板终于把目光从电脑的显示屏转移到上田身上。这是上田第一次看清老板的脸，看起来和自己外表差不多年纪，年纪轻轻就做了老板，果然还是后生可畏啊，上田想。“......虽然上田先生在厂里已经是老员工了，但是还是没有办法了，这次的工资信封里还有三个月份的遣送费......”

裁员啊。

“好的，谢谢老板，那我先走了，失礼了。”上田僵硬地站起来，朝老板微微弯腰，头也不回离开。不过也是嘛，又没有学历，也不会什么技能，不炒你炒谁啊，上田自嘲地想，他折回更衣室，去取自己的工服，马上就要是冬天了，钱什么的还是省着点用好。

“要走了？”组长还在更衣室里等他，看来是猜到了来龙去脉。

“嗯。”上田应了一声，把工服卷成了一个卷，夹在胳膊下，把储物柜的柜门钥匙抛给组长，“走了。”

“离开这里吧，去南一点的地方。”组长把玩着上田还回来的钥匙，没头没脑地来了一句。

“......”

砰。是关门的声音。

“小龙，可不要说我没提醒你哦。”看着上田离开的背影，组长把那串钥匙举到脸前，伸出舌头舔了舔尖端，品尝冰凉的金属制品上最后一点上田残留的气息。

“说不定哪天小龙还用得上，还是留着吧。”组长把钥匙塞进了胸前的袋子里。

-5.  
上田其实听见了组长说的话。

为什么自己还留在这个地方？是没有文化还是没有远见，其实都不是，上田垂下眼睑，躲开街角的摄像头。狼人拥有漫长而无用的生命，发达的肌肉和强大的自愈能力，但是这都是以永远臣服于黑暗为代价交换来的。上田还记得那场才过去没多久的千年清扫行动，黑暗阵营的所有种族被无差别扫荡，黑夜被白光侵蚀，吸血鬼贵族们的城堡被熊熊大火和十字架包围，森林和草原堆满了狼族的尸体，就连醉心于制器的矮人一族都没能走出居住一世的地下街。

在绝对的人数和武器加持前，狼人的体格只是一个笑话，从战火中逃过一劫的上田明白这个道理，大雪固然会掩埋同族的气味，但是同时也是他最好的掩护。

龟梨组长，像你这种普通人是不会理解我的难处的。不过这也挺好的，珍惜一个普通人的幸福去南方吧，南方适合你和老板这种年轻人。

-4.  
今年的天气太反常了，上田一边跑步一边想。

进入十二月已经十天有余了，温度在零下稳定发挥，却还是没见着一场雪。上田有点着急，十五就要到了，变回本体的他无疑会成为活体靶子。没有雪的帮助，他可能要去到城外的森林才能度过那个难熬的夜晚，但是这里已经有很多年没有狼出没的消息了，上田可不想看到自己上新闻。

唉，还是去城外好了。

严格来说，跑步并不是上田的兴趣爱好，他只是用跑步来解释自己的体格，顺带释放一下多余的精力，而在现在这种需要探路的时候，锻炼就是恰到好处的借口。

通往外界的公路上设起了关卡，穿着制服的官员在一个个检查证件，等候出关的人们拎着大包小件排队排到了两公里后，每个人脸上都只有焦虑，疲惫和不安，就连小孩子也攥着父母的手安静地躲在行李中。

上田停住了脚步，凭借着人狼自负的视力窥视着人群，负责查身份证件的官员都是些年轻的新面孔，处理护照和身份证的手段可以说事十分生疏，整齐的制服下面明显还有另一套衣服的褶皱。上田的神经一秒钟紧张起来，这些年轻人很可能并不是什么初出茅庐的大学毕业生，而是他自千禧年来就没有碰过面的死对头。

教会的人！

血液一下涌上大脑，心跳开始加速，上田旁若无事地掉头返回，让自己看起来尽可能像一个普通锻炼的人，这些人为什么会来这里，最近并没有闻到新的超自然生物的味道，他们的目标到底是谁，上田的大脑在高速运动。拐过四个弯后，脚下的速度逐渐加起来了，上田奔向自己租的小小公寓，公寓楼有个废弃的地下室，说不定能够应付过目前的状况。

“先生，麻烦看下证件。”有人拍拍上田的肩膀。

“什么......！！！”上田扭头就看到了一张不苟言笑的脸，而脸的主人正向他伸出一只手。“没带！”上田加速窜上路边的矮墙，闪进巷子里。

“报告洛尼利舰，目标已发现，无A级以上同伙，可以开始抓捕。”男子在矮墙旁停下脚步，拽过衣领汇报道。

“收到。”

巨大的飞行舰艇穿过云层，笼罩在小城上方，空投下了一支小队，再度隐匿于天空。

只是一头被遗漏的人狼罢了，一个七人小队足够了。

-3.  
上田在跑，他在这个小城里生活了十几年，通晓每一条屋檐和每一道矮墙。但是现在事情超出了他的预料，无论怎么跑，最后都是回到了那条路上。

通往前工厂的那条路。

啧，这次还有学会的人作为帮手吗？上田咂咂嘴，想也不想冲进熟悉的大门。

一进门就是老板的办公室，这个构造也太粗制滥造了吧，上田在心里想。

“小龙早上好啊。”龟梨和也坐在沙发上，朝上田举了举咖啡杯。“要来一杯吗？有助于精神亢奋。”说话的是老板，他正好把装着咖啡的玻璃壶从滤纸下移出。

“不了。”上田从喉咙里冷冰冰地吐出两个字，“是你们吧，和教会有关系的人。”

“这么说话真是失礼，我们怎么说也是你的上司，按照组长的吩咐去做，这是上工第一天的安全培训内容吧，”龟梨和也把咖啡杯放在桌上，把安全两个字咬的很重，“更何况我还提醒了你去南边，中丸君还给你提供了一笔钱，是你自己不开窍罢了。”

“中丸哪位？”

“上田，干了这么多年活，居然还不知道自己给谁打工吗？”老板发话了，语气中有隐隐的怒气，“是我大意了，让你过了那么长时间的潇洒日子。”一张名片直直飞向上田，上田伸出手抓住了，翻过来一看，意外的是一张手写的白卡。

中丸雄一。

上田随手把白卡扔在地上，“这种情报对我来说毫无用处。看来你们是没有告诉我身份的打算了；那就告辞了，下次再见面的时候我会把你们都击倒在地。”现在最重要的是逃过教会那帮神经病，审时度势，这也是生存的法则，上田再次卯足力气冲出了工厂。

既然这是魔法的杰作，那区域总是有限的，往一个方向走一定会走出施法空间。

“中丸君，看来狗崽还是什么都没有想起来哦，就让他这么误打误撞吗？”龟梨和也笑的一派天真，“对人狼专科小队可不是会留完整躯体的善茬。”

“他也是时候吃些苦头了。”中丸避开了龟梨话里的重点，他抿了一口咖啡，被苦涩的味道冲得直皱眉。打了个响指，放有方糖的小碟子稳稳地落在桌面，中丸捏着附带的勺子往咖啡里丢了两块。

-2.  
提问：如果前面有教会的炮火网，后面是学会的魔法阵，你选择前进还是后退？

上田猜的没错，魔法的覆盖范围确实是有限的，穿过那些不存在的墙就可以逃向魔法的边缘——在工业车轮碾轧下仍然坚持种植着农作物的郊区。

穿过最后的魔法屏障，就是真实的世界。

真实的世界像世人展示的总是残酷的一面，对于上田龙也来说，上面的问题是只能选第一个选项，因为迎接他的是铺天盖地的火力攻击。

“目标出现了，射击！”指挥官的声音通过无线电传入狙击手的耳麦，轻轻勾动食指，刻着圣经的银弹从导轨里火速滑出，直奔上田的胸口。后方的支援随即赶到，两座重型机枪从两个不同的方向打空了整个弹匣的子弹。

“我说你们啊......不要太小瞧活过千禧年的狼啊。”上田轻声道，狼族的象征耳朵和尾巴显形，整个人膨胀了一圈，长且利的指甲覆盖住了半截手指。右脚一点，直直地扑向子弹，被唤醒的血液加强了狼人的身体，角质层在不断地修复变厚，被子弹划开的伤口也在迅速愈合——他在找那个狙击手，比起重机枪射出的铅弹，刻上圣经的银弹才是能对黑暗阵营真正造成威胁的东西。

找到了——

“不会让你过去的。”一柄长枪横空而来，上田双爪向上格挡，前倾动作被迫停滞，侧过头来观察这个投出冷兵器的新敌人，一个标准的欧洲中世纪骑士装扮的年轻男性。

“我好像在哪里见过你。”骑士抽回长枪扔到一边，从腰侧拔出长剑，剑尖直指上田的眉间“不过这不重要，我并不因此而手软。”他开始加速冲向上田。

“莫名其妙。”上田灵巧地闪开骑士的攻势，并伸出爪子给对方的盔甲留下几道抓痕，骑士的实力在上田看来并不很强，但是这并不是教会应有的实力，一个对人狼的专科小队，总觉得还缺少什么。

轰轰轰轰，完成重新填装的重型机枪又开始咆哮。上田不想再做无谓的体力消耗，直接向先前狙击手的位置跑去，至少先干掉一个枪手，上田在心里衡量了一下。

“就给我好好地跪下吧——”伴随弹幕而来的是猝不及防的咆哮和长枪，直直的扎入小腿钉入地面，上田一个踉跄扑到在地。

......斯克罗蒂锁球术。

突然出现的 蓝光交织成网将上田包围，随即不断地缩小，直到狼人不再能挣扎。

“长官，目标已经完全被控制，请下达下一步的指令。”骑士摘下了头盔，毕恭毕敬地在指挥官前低下头，露出平铺在发间的耳朵。“把我的速度降到他的水平还真是有点难度呢~”

“碎鸦做的不错，”指挥官是穿着制服的女性，她揉了揉面前的脑袋以示表扬，骑士耳朵支棱起来，迎接这份嘉奖，“至于他么，上头没有要求要带一头活的狼回去。”

“那为了运输方便还是做掉好了。”是另一个冷硬的女声，一把手枪抵上了上田的眉心，“免得又在过关的时候被盘问。顺带刚好试试装备部开发的新玩具。”扣在扳机的食指毫不犹豫地向后一按。

砰。

本该躺在地上的尸体不见了。

-1.  
“哎呀哎呀，小姑娘不要这么着急嘛。”调侃的声音在半空中响起。

“谁！”才握着的手枪瞬间换成了原本背着的狙击枪，两架重机枪重新上膛完毕，狼人碎鸦的第二支长枪也重新捏回手里。

“小龙你看看你，搞得我和同事人际关系出现危机了。”上面的那人好像完全不在意。

“这是教会要求的目标，我并不建议您来阻拦我们的行为。”指挥官隐隐约约地发现了什么，说话也换上了敬语。

“教会收藏编号104，学会收藏编号94，这是教会和学会共同的‘藏品’，派我们两个仓库管理人员来回收并不过分吧？”说话的是另一个人，冷静地指出指挥官话里的漏洞。“既然是奉命而来，就不要试图随便应付了事。”

“希望这种事情不会第二次发生。”原本语气轻佻的龟梨和也一字一句地说道，他不打算和这群人有过多的交流，直接释放了能力，陡然增加的空气压力把七人都死死压在地面。

“游戏结束，是时候回家了小龙。”中丸雄一扛起了失血过多的上田。

1.  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

噗，长枪连带着蛮不讲理的再生新肉一起被拔出，趴在桌面的上田忍不住喊了出来，扭动着全身的肌肉要挣开。

“不行，还没处理完。”中丸指的被包在新生皮肤里的碎弹片，他敲敲桌面，升上生铁链缚住上田的手脚，机械手臂继续在重复切割取出的动作。

“嘶——为什么不能放过我？”上田被疼得声音都变调了，“我只是想做个普通人而已！你也好教会也好，为什么一定要这么做！”

“哈？”中丸的语调完全可以用“你这家伙脑子没问题吧”来形容。

“小龙身上的魔法不会还没有解除吧。”躺在一边的龟梨懒懒地说，教会的一切都只会给黑暗阵营的生物带来二次伤害，所以打回到中丸的空间住所他就赖在了沙发上。

“应该是这样的，不愧是遗失的魔法阵啊，可以有这么强的力量，”中丸接受了这个解释“那还是让我来撕碎这个美梦吧，不能什么好事都是你占了。”

-8.  
上田龙也，教会所属藏品104号，学会所属94号，教会所属对人狼专科小队异族雇佣兵。

被双层禁锢的主要原因并不是异族身份，而是身上所附带的魔法阵。没有人能够识别它出自谁手，意味着什么，什么时候生效，教会和学会同时签署了协议，在摹下拓本以后共享上田的身体。

千禧年那场战斗太过惨烈，教会和黑暗阵营死伤过半，教会终于不得不将藏品投入东欧战场以维持微弱的优势。基于上田的身份特殊性，双方都派来了监护人。

“指挥官龟梨和也，教会所属。”

“魔法师中丸雄一，学会所属。”

“异族雇佣兵，上田龙也。”

“我是小队的指挥官，所有人都必须听从我的指令，想必大家都听说了前线的状况，希望大家都能够活着回来。”

2.  
“不过现在我们搞清楚了，这个魔法阵的作用，”中丸冷静地说，“虽然需要陪你演一出十几年的戏，就当作是放了个长假好了。所以，迟钝也好，魔法也好，都应该有个限度。”

“你不可能是个普通人的。”

“你不可能是个普通人的。”

我不可能是个普通人的——回忆像走马灯一样在脑海里徘徊，工业城市铅灰色的天空，黏附在机械表面泛黑的机油，薄薄的工资信封，出租房里被划分成一小格一小格的阳光，盘子里剩下的馒头和一小块酱菜......魔法和机械炮弹在空中交织，被淹没的变调的尖叫声，同族从不可思议变为仇恨的眼神，断裂的冷兵器和没有生气的破碎躯体铺满了地面，就算再累也要把爪子放在胸前，戒备着周围的一切。

我想活下去，不论是在哪个阵营。

“中丸——我好疼啊——”上田哭丧着脸，被锁紧的手臂僵在空中，耳朵在不安的抖动。

“那么依赖中丸嘛？听着我有点嫉妒啊。”头顶传来龟梨的声音，他终于离开了沙发。

“kame也，摸摸我吧，kame。”上田看不清龟梨的位置，脑袋一个劲地向上蹭，向指挥官讨要一点奖赏，

熟悉的大手盖上了毛茸茸的脑袋，龟梨揉了揉恢复熟悉的狗崽，就像十几年前做的一样。

小龙，不要试图逃跑，你是逃不出我们的掌控的。

-END-


End file.
